


Nosebleed 2

by Summertime_Poet



Series: Queen fanfics [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, movie date, silly beans in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: Roger heard John inhale sharply when he approached him.Continuation of Nosebleed.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Queen fanfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/916059
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Nosebleed 2

**Author's Note:**

> Part No. 13 of my Daily Fanfic Chocolates calendar :D
> 
> Wherein Roger and John meet up for their movie date! :D  
> I got the request to write a continuation to [Nosebleed,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661798) which I gladly did ❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎
> 
> Please enjoy! ^_^

Roger heard John inhale sharply when he approached him.

Granted, he still didn’t look his best. He had asked Freddie to help him put some makeup over the bruise his recent fall had resulted in, but it still wasn’t enough hide the small rainbow of colours that had by now spread across his left cheek.

Before he got the chance to explain what had happened, however, John already spoke up, worried.

“What happened to your face, Rog?”

Roger smiled at him sheepishly.

“It’s a funny story, Deaks—”

A raised eyebrow made him halt and look away for a second, feeling the color rise in his cheeks. He doubtlessly looked like a watercolor painting gone wrong by now.

“I fell over my bag at the café after you left. I, ah—” He put his hands into his pants pockets. _Was he really going to tell him why?_

“I was so happy that you agreed to this date that I kinda forgot everything else. And, ah. I hit a chair on my way down. That’s where that comes from.” He gestured vaguely into the direction of the bruise.

John remained quiet for a moment, then shook his head and smiled.

“Oh, Rog.”

“I could ask you to kiss it better?” Roger smirked and John looked down, blushing.

“Ah.”

Roger smiled. _It wasn’t a straight-out ‘no’._

“C’mon Deaks, how long have we known each other?”

John’s gaze met his eyes again and Roger saw him doing the math quickly.

“A bit over a year, I think.”

“And how often—”

But he didn’t get to ask him how often Deaky had already dropped goodnight kisses on Roger’s head before leaving his and Freddie’s flat, small gestures of affection when he thought Roger wouldn’t notice.

Because John leaned in now and placed a gentle kiss on Roger’s bruised cheek and Roger felt a flutter in his stomach.

“Ah.”

It was his turn now to be speechless.

John smiled at him warmly, then checked his watch.

“We should probably go inside if we don't want to miss the start of the movie.”

“Sure. Let's go then.”

Roger smiled when John reached for his hand, and together, they went inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! ^_^ As always, you can also find this fic on my fanfic blog, patsdrabbles over on tumblr. ^_^
> 
> Feedback is, no matter how short, super appreciated and bound to make my entire week! <333


End file.
